Chapter Four
by RavenMutation
Summary: After his love died in combat, Four has been beating himself up and grieving. Then, she comes along. The springy redhead, but she has her own demons to fight. Three or Harmony, as he knows her. Will he help her escape or go down in defeat?


TOBIAS

I woke with Sun shining through the window and in my eyes. First day training initiates, joy. I miss Tris so much, it just feels like I have totally died inside. I didn't want to get up, but I had to meet up with the new instructor who would be helping me with the transfers. She is dating Peter so I assume she is like him, cold, heartless, and cruel. I shower quickly and dry off and change into a dark shirt and jeans. Spotting a flash of bright red hair, I open the door to the training room. There she stands tall, around 5'11, her blonde hair is in messy curls that frame her face and a kind smile and beautiful blue eyes. I feel my heart wrench, she reminds me so much of Tris.

"I'm Four," I said and reached out to shake her hand.

"Harmony," she flashes a white smile and I get a look of her, tattoos peeking out of the back of her shirt and curves caressing her tall frame.

How could she be with Peter? It's just ew. He is so disrespectful and rude. She's beautiful and sweet. It makes my blood boil, but I dismiss it. People probably thought the same of Tris and I.

"So, Harmony, what made you want to be a trainer?" I asked, honestly curious what she would say.

"A reason to get away from Peter," she shrugs.

"Oh, you don't want to be around him," I ask, sorting some of the stuff on the tables.

"Arranged marriage, I have to date him for so long and then marry him and then, we get to have a little, happy, Dauntless family, according to his mother, at least." She grumbles.

"That's sickening, pardon me, but why would they chose someone from a different faction for an arrangement?" I ask.

"His mother believes that if I'm from Amity, I'll be wonderful and motherly and peaceful. I am not Amity anymore, I'm Dauntless, yet they refuse to acknowledge that." She huffs and sorts through the paperwork.

"Well, I see it, if it makes you feel any better." I add.

"Thanks, Four."

"How many fears?" I ask.

"Three." She says and shrugs.

She beat me out, she is one tough cookie.

"Three and Four, it works for initiates. I don't think Harmony will get them shaking in their boots." I laugh.

"Yeah, maybe not." Three smirks and glances at me. _What are you doing? She is with Peter and you're still grieving over Tris? This isn't right and you know it, Tobias._

We head to the net and wait for the transfers to jump. Peter walks in and wraps his arms around Harmony and I can see how uncomfortable she is. I hear him mumble something to her about that she better be prepared for tonight or else. I notice the distant, blank look she has on her face as he walks away. Fear. The same fear I had of Marcus. My blood boils and I focus on looking at the net. I feel bad but I just met her, I cannot just make some random act when I don't know the situation. I decide upon quiet investigation of the situation. The first initiate jumps and I help him down, an Erudite in blue.

"Name?" I bark.

"Ethan."

"FIRST JUMPER, ETHAN." Three announces, voice booming strong.

"Welcome to Dauntless," I say.

Harmony looked nervous, I was worried about her. She was strong and beautiful, but she was being weighed down by Peter. She escorted the rest of the jumpers on the tour and I watched her move. She needed her respect, I let her gain it. Maybe this wouldn't be bad. I hadn't thought of Tris in a while. I just have to deal with Peter.

*Later that night, Harmony's POV*

"I-I-I cooked dinner, sweetie." I said and sat dinner in front of Peter, him refusing me of it and that I needed to lose weight, I totally believed him. My body is pudgy and fat, just as he had told me.

"Fine. Go strip and lay in bed, I'll be in there later." He hissed and shoos me.

I shakily slide out my clothes and lay in my underwear, staring at the wall and letting a few silent tears fall. I miss my old life. I miss Amity and my family. I want someone to treat me like Four treated me today, like I mattered. I wipe my eyes as Peter walks in. He slides his belt off.

"Get up." He hisses.

"Y-Yes, sir." I cry.

He pushes me on the floor and kicks my ribs, my face, and steps on my fingers. Peter turns me over and slaps me across the back with the belt. He kicks my skull and I fade to black. It's around four when I wake up and I just see bruises all over my body and feel the ache of what he did. My clothes are in a ripped pile. I feel nauseous and run to the bathroom, dry heaving saliva. I check out my face and see the bruises, great, Four is already suspicious.

*Next morning*

I try to cover the bruises with my makeup and it barely works. I pulled on my clothes and headed to training.

"Harmony, are you okay," Four asks.

I just nod and hide my face, ashamed that I let him touch me. Four grabs me and pushes me into the private bathroom and locks the door.

"What did he do to you?" He barks.

"Nothing." I glance at the wall behind him.

"Har, I'm in the room next to you, I heard everything." Great. I'm caught.

"D-don't worry about me, I-I'm fine." I say, pushing tears away.

He pushes forward and pulls my shirt up, revealing the dark purple, blue, and black splatters of Peter's anger on me. It's my fault. I deserve it.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna kill him." Four hisses.

He touches my rib and I flinch and shake.

"Can I ask you something?" Four asks.

"Sure." I sigh.

"Does he sexually abuse you?"

"I-I honestly don't know, probably, he knocks me out and I wake up naked, so probably."

"I'm going to Dauntless leaders and he is getting kicked out."

"Four, please. I won't have anywhere to go, please don't."

"Honey, you can stay with me, you're safe with me."

"Why do you treat me so nice? Nobody likes me because of him," I whisper.

"Because I need someone like you in my life." He smiles and holds me. What the heck have I gotten myself into?


End file.
